Crashed
by PenPal94
Summary: Buffy and Angel inherit a club in Sunnydale, Angel's home town. Buffy thinks the move will only make their relationship stronger but is surprised with how many business trips Angel is taking and even more curious about their roommate/Lead Singer of the band named "The Scoobies". Buffy starts to get to know this handsome man, the one everyone calls Spike.


**Summary:** Buffy and her long term Boyfriend Angel move to his home town called Sunnydale after the death of his father who left both Angel and Buffy a club called The Bronze. They have always been great at business and even better with each other. But when Angel decides they should live with his old high school buddy and lead singer of the hottest cover band in town "The Scoobies", things start to go wrong for the perfect couple. When Angel's business trips start building up and Buffy is left behind, she starts to get to know the handsome man with the bleached blonde hair named William (Spike) Pratt.

 **Warning:** This fan-fiction has very adult situations and content as well as harsh language or opinions they may offend. This fan-fiction will also display cheating in later chapter, beware.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy the Vampire slayer characters. Any music ill add through the fictional band "The Scoobies" is owned by the artists and producers of the music. This Fan Fiction is also loosely based on the novel "Thoughtless" By S.C Stephens. I own nothing and this is simply for fun.

 **Chapter one**

I slammed the phone down as hard as I could, then unplugging it. We where done. I didn't want to hear his excuses or explanations, he was all the way back in New York and we where done. The move we made to Sunnydale was meant to bring us both together, a chance for us to be finally free and just be together, but it only seemed to tear us apart. I fall to the floor with sudden grief as the tears rolled freely down my face. I could have been there for minutes or hours I didn't know. But when I pulled myself together, whipping the tears from my cheeks, I went to the fridge. I pulled the bottle of wine and looked around the cabinets for a glass. Of course there wasn't any and I had to use a coffee mug. I sculled heavily and let the liquid burn its way through my body. I didn't want to feel this pain, all I wanted was to be numb.

When I was on my last cup of the wine I heard the front door open and a few seconds later Spike walked into the kitchen seeming surprised to see me up. I lean my back against the bench and watched him. His normally bright but clear blue eyes where glassy and my guess was he had a few drinks with the band after their gig but upon further appraisal I was guessing it was more then a few. He leaned against the bench opposite me and watched me just as intently, as concern started crossing his features. I moved the mug back to my lips but disappointingly it was now empty, sitting it besides me into the sink I looked back to him.

"You okay?" Spikes head tilted to the side looking at me questioning.

"No." My words felt slow to my ears and I could feel that numbness I had been begging for. "Angel isn't coming back. We are done".

For a moment Spike moved and I was afraid he was going to try and hug me or comfort me in some way. But he only move closer and leant against the bench next to me, gripping the counter so hard that his knuckles started turning white. "Want to talk about it?" Was the only words he spoke.

"No." I stated.

"Want some Tequila?" He asked with his trademark smirk, only it didn't hold its usual gleam.

Smiling I nodded. He made his way to the top of the fridge and pulled down a bottle. I watched as the movement made his tight black-Tee shift, revealing his lower back just slightly. He then started to prepare salt and lime to go with, when he had it all done he looked over at me. "Have you ever done one?" and in response I just shook my head. Spike waved me over and showed me. I had seen people do shooters before at the bar but the way Spike did it was kind of... well erotic.

I watched as his tongue lick deliciously around the salt on his hand, followed by quickly downing the shot and finally his lips curling around the lime. In that moment I wished I could remove the lime with my mouth, just to see what he would do. Instead I was him remove it himself. "Now your turn." He said pulling me from my devious thoughts. Spike poured himself another shot and dipped a finger in the liquid and then putting it on my palm before adding the salt. When he touched me I felt a shiver run through my body and if he had noticed he let it slide.

This time we did the shot together and the moment the liquid slide down my throat I embarrassingly started to cough. When I looked back at Spike he smiled and had already prepared more shots and on it went. By the fifth shot I was proud of myself for not coughing and when I looked back at Spike I had noticed that his hair was now tussled making his normal slicked hair look curly and sexy. By the sixth all the pain and heartache I had felt from earlier was gone and turned into something else, desire. Desire for this man standing in from of me.

From then on I continued to watch him. If he noticed or cared he didn't say anything. I supposed he was used to it, what with all his adoring fans. But I was also seeing the look in his eyes again, the same one I saw when we almost kissed that night. The next shot I took control. Without thinking, I did what I had wanted to do on that very first shot. I grabbed his hand, just as he bent down to lick the salt away. I lightly pressed my tongue against the back of it, the salt pleasantly mixing with the taste of his skin. His breath caught while he watched me down my shot of tequila. I quickly set the glass down and placed the lime wedge in his partly opened mouth. I brought my lips to his. I half sucked on the lime, half pressed against his lips. Fire burned though me. I pulled away from him slowly, taking the lime with me. His breathing was faster and a little ragged. I carefully took the lime out and set it on the counter, licking my fingers in the process. Spike took his shot of tequila straight, his eyes never leaving mine. He roughly set down his own glass, licked his lower lip once, and grabbed my neck, pulling me back to his mouth.

I had no idea three months ago that my life would have turned out this way, but to understand everything and my story, we have to go back to the day I moved to Sunnydale and the night I met William (Spike) Pratt.

 **Please Review and let me know any thoughts or feedbacks you have of this fan-fiction. I have a full-time job but will still try and produce at least one chapter every two days, the more reviews the more ill be inclined to update. Thank you!**


End file.
